The Alphabet Game
The Alphabet Game is a 1988 Sesame Street video released by Random House Home Video under the "My Sesame Street Home Video" label. Sonny Friendly is the host of "Alphabet Treasure Hunt", a game show where contestants bring in items that start with certain letters of the alphabet. His contestants are Gary Grouch, Dimples the Dog and Big Bird. A video board picks a letter of the alphabet at random, and the contestants must find an item that begins with that letter. When they succeed, a piece of a cookie will light up, and when all three pieces light up, the contestant wins. At random times the board will also pick a number of letters, which then present Sesame Street segments involving those letters. Synopsis The first letter is B. Dimples bites onto Big Bird, not letting him leave the building to find a B item. However, Sonny sees that Dimples brought in Big Bird, which begins with B. Gary (who wants to lose) brings in a trash can, which he plans on using to decorate the place. Gary points out that trash can does not begin with B -- but Sonny sees that the can is filled with bugs, which do begin with B. The next letter is F -- and once again, Dimples bites onto Big Bird, preventing him from finding anything. Time runs out, and Big Bird points out that Big Bird doesn't start with F. However, Dimples pulls off some of Big Bird's feathers, and feathers begins with F. Gary brings in his lunch, and points out that lunch doesn't start with F. Sonny sees that his lunch is a rotten fish, and fish begins with F. The next letter is R. Big Bird manages to leave this time, and brings in a rabbit -- but Sonny considers it to be a bunny, which does not begin with R. Dimples rests, and since rest begins with R, he gets another point. Gary is so angry at getting points by accident that he drills a hole into the ceiling -- but rain falls into the studio, and Gary gets another point. Since Gary and Dimples are tied, Sonny asks them a tie-breaker question: Name a word that begins with R. Gary refuses to answer, and Dimples barks, which Sonny hears as "roof", and Dimples wins. His prize includes a number of dog items, as well as a cruise with the person of his choice. Dimples chooses Big Bird to accompany him. Releases Image:Thealphabetgamevideo.jpg| Random House Home Video First edition cover 1988 Image:Vhs.alphabetgame.jpg| Random House Home Video Reissue cover Sesamestreetearlylearnerslearntoreadukvhs2entertainvideo1991.jpg| 1991 2 Entertain Video Thealphabetgameasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 941003 Segments Cast :Caroll Spinney as Big Bird :Richard Hunt as Sonny Friendly :Martin P. Robinson as Gary Grouch and the Announcer :Kevin Clash as Dimples the Dog :Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog :Frank Oz as Grover and Cookie Monster :Fran Brill as Anything Muppet Girl :Jerry Nelson as Sammy the Snake Alphabet Game Alphabet Game Alphabet Game Alphabet Game